mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Ranger/Alexei Roschak's version
Planned out with the help of Omega, this close combat ranger fights with an emphasis on juggling and launchers. Be sure to keep this fighter away from you with projectiles and Push Blocks. Lord Zedd and his minions hide when this ranger drops its somewhat out-of-character lightning. ) |Image = File:AlexeiRedRangerPort.png |Creator = Alexei Roschak |Downloadlink = M.U.G.E.N ex-Coder |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Red Ranger uses four buttons, similar to Kung Fu Man, although KFM wasn't used as a base. It can chain light buttons into stronger buttons, like -> or -> . However, it can only chain punches into punches and kicks into kicks, for example it can't chain -> . Crouching is a launcher. Same with midair . It can do them both in the same combo, so it could go crouching -> crouching -> air -> air . The crouching knocks down. Red Ranger can still combo into the trip with and even chain multiple Normals, like -> -> . It can combo its Normals into its Specials, an example being -> -> Power Kick. A very useful tool is its Uppercut, being able to hit foes up into the air to continue juggling combos. The version sends them flying about as far as much as the crouching , while the version knocks them even higher. An oddity about the Specials is that the light versions have more range than the heavy versions. Usually in games, the light versions are less punishable, while the heavy versions hit harder/have more range (like with Blanka's rolling attack). Here, the light versions are less punishable/do less damage, but they also have more range as well. The character has three Hypers: Super Power Sword, Power Wave Burst and Power Bolt. Originally, the Super Power Sword and Power Wave Burst were level 1 and level 2 only respectively, but since the update, Alexei has made it so that there is a level 1 and level 2 variation of both moves. The Super Power Sword Hyper is useful for continuing juggling combos, and the Power Wave Burst is a ranged attack that hits OTG. The Power Bolt has only one variation, level 3, and it is an unblockable attack. However, the Hyper takes a very long time to pull off, so the character will need a good amount of space from its opponent before it starts dropping lightning. Originally none of its attacks hit low, none of the air attacks were overheads and the two heavy Normals ( / ) did chip damage, but these issues were fixed in the latest update. Now ducking , and hit low, and all the air attacks hit high. Originally there were no voices (because Alexei couldn't find good rips) but he found clean rips thanks to a soundboard website. There is still no taunt. The A.I. is aggressive, and will do everything in its power to keep the opponent cornered. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} / || }} / | | }} / | | }} 'Hypers' / | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| }} / | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mugen - Red Ranger Showcase MUGEN Color Coded - Opa-Opa vs Red Ranger Edits Category:Character versions Category:Four-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Alexei Roschak Category:Characters made in 2015